Justice Society of America (Vol 3) 41
Synopsis for "The Dark Things, Part Two" Faust has led the JSA’s Flash, Wildcat and Doctor Mid-Nite to the home of the Shade the shadow casting immortal whose powers closely resemble Obsidian’s own in the hope that he might be able to lead them to Obsidian, but they find the front door ajar. Upon investigating further they discover Obsidian and Doctor Fate who have just attacked the Shade. Fate had been missing, but it is now obvious that he too is under the Starheart’s control. Fate and Obsidian capture their former allies and leave through a shadow portal. Dr Mid-Nite had been outside advising on the treatment of the meta-humans affected by the Starheart. He arrives to see the closing shadow portal and dives through it after them. Meanwhile, Mister Terrific is working on a device to nullify the Starheart’s vibrations. Hourman and the JSA-All Stars (Judomaster, Cyclone, Wildcat III, Citizen Steel, Stargirl, and Sand) have joined the battle against the heroes and villains who have been overcome by the Starheart’s chaotic power. When checking up on the Shadow Thief Lightning and Mister America are called upon to capture a prison guard called Larry Burke. He was a latent meta-human until he went insane and suddenly started controlling gravity. Batman worries about the magnitude of their problem if the Starheart is now magnifying people’s latent powers. Batman had sent Starman to investigate the Starheart’s citadel on the dark side of the Moon as he was only one of them who could survive in space and was not vulnerable to the Starheart’s energies. Starman was to allow himself to be captured and then telepathically relay information about the citadel’s defenses to Miss Martian of the Teen Titans. His message is cryptic and overwhelms Miss Martian, turning her temporarily insane. The Starheart injured Starman by ripping his crystal off of his chest and Batman decides to stage a rescue attempt. He orders Power Girl, Supergirl, Lightning, and Congorilla back to Earth least they also fall under the Starheart’s power. He, Donna, Jade, Mister America, Jesse Quick, and Hourman will press forward to the Starheart’s citadel. They will be joined by Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman) who Batman has brought in to help them pass the Starheart’s defenses. Appearing in "The Dark Things, Part Two" Featured Characters *Justice Society of America *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) *Jesse Quick *Mister America (Jeff Graves) *Lightning *JSA All-Stars *Stargirl *Sandman (Sanderson Hawkins) *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Citizen Steel *Wildcat (Tom Bronson) *Power Girl *Judomaster *Justice League of America *Batman (Dick Grayson) *Donna Troy *Starman (Mikaal Tomas) (Apparent Death) *Congorilla Supporting Characters *Jade *Supergirl *Miss Martian *Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman) *Sebastian Faust Villains *Starheart *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Obsidian *Doctor Fate (Kent V. Nelson) *Cyclone *Livewire *Devastation *Yellow Peri *'Larry Burke' Other Characters *The Shade *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (Behind The Scenes) Locations *'United States of America' *'San Francisco' *'Alcatraz' *'Golden Gate Bridge' *Titans Tower *Opal City *'Moon' *Justice League Watchtower Items *Cosmic Staff *Helmet of Fate *T-Spheres *Lasso of Persuasion Vehicles *None Known Notes *Continued from Justice League of America #46. *Continued in Justice League of America #47. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=15571 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_Society_of_America_Vol_3_41 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-society-of-america-the-dark-things-part-two/37-225863/ Category:Brightest Day: Justice Society of America